Betrayal
by Cat488
Summary: Four years ago, the Hidden Leaf Village was forced to sacrifice a ninja to Orochimaru. Four years later, the same ninja was to help capture and destroy Konoha. Will he choose to save his old village, the one who betrayed him, or side with Orochimaru?
1. Of the Guilty and the Elite

**Alrighty, first edited chapter of Betrayal! What do you guys think? Better?**

All over the village, the people were celebrating. Well, celebrating as much as they could after a war, anyway. A war they won, or at least, thought they had won. The only exceptions being the ones who knew the truth. The ones who knew what their village did in order to protect themselves. The ones who were ashamed, grief stricken, angry, and guilty, for the life of the one ninja they had been forced to sacrifice, in exchange for the village's safety. The one ninja, who'd given his life willingly, only to add more shame to the ones who knew. They could only hope he was dead, because in the hands of Orochimaru, there wasn't anything better than death.

**ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"No."

"Asuma…"

"He's too young. There's got to be somebody else. Or rather, some other way."

"Asuma please…" Tsunade's stern tone had become a plea. It was no longer her choice anymore. These were times when she'd give anything to be a regular shinobi. But there was no other way. The council had already made their decision. It was too late, and she knew that Asuma knew it too.

"You're the Hokage! Do something! I don't know, anything!"

"Asuma, do you honestly think I'm okay with this? Do you honestly think I'm okay with sacrificing a child, not to mention one of our future's best strategists? Because if, for one second, you thought so, than you'd be wrong."

"Lady Tsunade…he's just a kid! You can't give a kid to him." Asuma knew this conversation was pointless. Shikamaru would be sent away, whether he agreed or not. Deep inside, he knew it was the only way. He knew it was the right thing to do. It didn't mean it was right, in any other way, though.

"They want a kid, Asuma. We've gone over this already. And they want Shikamaru. I don't know why. But I know they do." Tsunade forced herself to look into Asuma's eyes, and throwing away the last bit of her pride, added, " It's for your country."

Asuma closed his eyes. Like he didn't know. Like that made it any easier. "Do his parents know?" He didn't have to ask if they'd agreed or not. Of course they hadn't.

The Hokage bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, they have been informed."

"And their reaction?"

"As expected. But Shikaku is an elite jonin. He knows what he has to do for the country."

Of course he did.

"I'm sorry…" The fifth Hokage looked away, and turned to face Shizune.

"Send in Shikimaru."

**Well? Like? Don't Like? Don't forget, Reviews make Cats happy!**


	2. Of the Gullible and the Pawns

**Alrighty, second edited chappie! It's longer than the original second chapter, but it's still not that long. Hopefully it's satisfying****J**

Shikamaru was lazy. Everyone knew that. He knew that. If you looked in the dictionary, you would find Shikamaru Nara's name under "lazy". But he wasn't stupid . He was a lot of things, but stupid he was not. He had been the first to become a chunin, and everyone knew that if he had wanted to, he'd have made jonin. He, along with Neiji, Kakashi, and a few other jonins, had been the village's main strategists. He was the best of the best when it came to strategy. So what Shikamaru wanted to know was why the Hokage were giving out false information. What Shikamaru wanted to know was why they were giving _him _false information. There was no way in hell that their village was winning. Could possibly win. Most of the chunin and jonin were in the hospital. The ANBU was hardly functioning, and the genin were not allowed to fight the main battle. The Hokage couldn't possibly defeat the enemy herself. Even the third was not that strong, let alone the fifth. He'd thought out every possible solution, but there were none, unless…

"Shikamaru. Lady Tsunade would like to see you. " His train of thought was interrupted by Sakura, who looked strangely worried. Shikamaru nodded, and got up for the Hokage's door.

An arm reached out to pull him back. "Shikamaru…do you have any idea what Lady Tsunade wants?" Her concern was almost contagious. She wasn't dumb. Of course she had figured out that something was wrong.

Shikamaru gave his usual lazy smile, "Probably wants me to talk to me about preparations for the, er…you know I can't say." If only it were that.

Sakura smiled back, and nodded, letting go of his arm.

Some people were too gullible for their own good. Shikamaru wished he was like that.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"I still don't think the Nara boy's a good pick. There are plenty stronger than him."

"Well, Orochimaru doesn't want strong. He wants smart. And the Nara boy's plenty smart." Kabuto smiled as he answered the others. He knew exactly what Orochimaru had in mind. Kabuto himself had seen Shikamaru's work. He wasn't the strongest, that was certain. But his mind. That was something else. Once they broke him, Orochimaru would have the best strategist on the field. And that was what his master wanted. Shikamaru would become a fine pawn. Even better than Kabuto himself. The boy smiled. He was going to make the Nara boy's life hell.

**How was it? Good? Bad? So so?**


	3. Of the Pains of a Genius

**Third edited chapter installed! Yahootie! **

Silence.

…

More silence.

…

"Okay. I get that. But why me?"

"We…don't know. He never said. He wants someone from the Nara bloodline. And he wants a child. You're currently the only child of the Nara clan, as big as it is. And he's made it…clear, that you're who he wants." The boy had figured it out the moment he'd stepped in the office. Of course, Tsunade supposed that was why he was called a genius.

Shikamaru drew in air. Who he wants. Who he wants. He had to think calmly, but it was hard when all the possibilities flew through his head. He let the air out.

"No other way." Of course not. He wouldn't be there if there was another way.

"No other way." The Hokage echoed, cautiously looking over the boy. He looked surprisingly calm, but looks could be deceiving, like all ninja had learned. Tsunade closed her eyes. Shikamaru Nara wouldn't exist tomorrow night. The boy in front of her would just be another name on the monument. No, his name wouldn't even be on the monument. He would just be a nameless dead soldier, an unknown sacrifice.

When she opened her eyes, the boy was no longer looking at her. Instead, outside her window. Like this conversation was already over.

"Shikamaru Nara, as the Fifth Hokage, do I have your permission?"

A pause.

"You do."

"Do you understand what will happen to you?"

"I do."

********

Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline

" Did I ever tell you that you were an idiot?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Asuma sighed. He had known all along that it would end like this, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Shikamaru wasn't just a ninja. He was a kid. He was only a kid. A special kid, but a kid at that. They shouldn't have to do this. They shouldn't need to do this. They shouldn't have agreed to this. But they did. And now it was all over.

"I'm proud of you, you know?"

That earned him another pair of rolling eyes, followed by a half smirk.

"I know."

Sometimes, he hated being a genius. Why couldn't he be dumb and gullible, like Naruto? Hell, Shikamaru knew the kid went through some tough stuff, but at least he didn't think about it twenty four seven. Or why could he be Chouji? Chouji cared about three things. Family, Friends, and Food. He'd even go for Lee! Of course, he'd probably annoy himself to death, or die from being overly optimistic, but still.

…

Well, maybe not Lee. It still sucked to be a genius though.

**All right, how was that? I know, still not that long…but longer? Hopefully. Don't forget to review! They make me happy :D**


	4. Better Off This Way, Anyway

**Yay, I'm back:D I suddenly got inspired again, and so, here I am. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for this fic, and know that I luv you all:D**

**Oh, and I think this is longer, so enjoy!**

As he stared down at the hidden village, the man smiled in victory. His plan was working perfectly. Tsunade had decided correctly. The boy was his, and so was the village.

Most would probably wander why he would give up an entire village just for one boy, but he wasn't. He was just taking the boy in advancement. What good would _one_ destroyed village be to him? No, he was planning ahead. The boy would become his best strategist, and together, his army would destroy all of the villages, one by one. He would have ultimate power, and all would bow down to him. A shiver of delight moved up his slim body and back down again. Yes, it would be fun.

And the boy himself. No, he was not an Uchiha. He already had one. No, he wasn't really anyone special either. That is, on the outside. The thing about the Nara boy that had captured his attention was the simple fact that he _wasn't_ anyone special, and yet, had so much potential. With the right training, this boy would be a somebody. This boy would be his right handed man. This boy would be, above all else, completely loyal to him. Well, after he broke the boy first. Yes, this would be fun indeed.

* * *

"There you are."

Shikamaru tilted his head to the more-furious-than-usual blonde. "Hey"

"Hey? That's all you have to say?! You ignorant, little… jerk!" Temari walked over, putting one foot on the Nara's chest with the other by his side. "Do you even know what you're doing?!" She hissed.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Great, just who he wanted to see. "You're blocking the sky."

With a shriek, the kunoichi pulled Shikamaru up by his collar. " This is _Orochimaru_ we're talking about. As in the guy who was going to blow up your entire village!" Great. She knew. Of course she knew. She was the Kazekage's sister.

"Who _will _blow up our entire village if I don't."

"But…we can fight! We can defend. We're ninja's for god's sake!" She loosened her grip on his collar

The Nara opened his eyes, now staring directly into the Kunoichi's eyes.

"It's okay, Temari."

If she wasn't Temari, she would of busted into tears right then and there. But she _was_ Temari. So she punched him. "You jerk."

Shikamaru smiled, and laid back down, with the blonde sitting crisscrossed by his side. Too bad this couldn't last forever.

"Temari?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone else, okay?"

A pause. "Fine."

Temari sighed as she looked at the boy beside her, who had already closed his eyes again. She knew he knew what all this meant. This could very well be the last time they ever saw each other. He might not be anyone special, but… Temari did count him as a close friend. One of the closest she's ever had in her entire life, actually. And it was all going to end. Once you were in the hands of Orochimaru, there was no going back. Not ever.

"Shikamaru?"

Silence. He was asleep.

That jerk. Falling asleep when this was the last time she'd ever see him. Well, it didn't matter much. It was better this way. She didn't want to be around when he would leave with that bastard, anyway. With a silent peck on his forehead, the kunoichi stood, bit her lip, and left.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. Yes, it was better off this way.

**Go ShikaTem:D Did you like it?**

**PS; I reread my story, and I have to admit I was not happy with it. So I might be editing here and there. Don't mind me though;) **


	5. AN: Not Deleting!

**A/N: Okay, so I don't' know how many people are still interested in this story, but I just read it a couple minutes ago, and it sucked. Badly. However, I still like the plot. So, I've decided to edit the story completely. Thank you for any who has read or reviewed this story. You're all awesome. Sorry for any inconvenience, and hopefully, I'll get the editing done soon so that we can actually get on with the plot!**


End file.
